Obtaining accurate real-time memory power information from the platform is very costly and requires voltage regulators (VR's) that can provide accurate current information across the loadline. Most VR's can provide high accuracy at the high end of the loadline, but provide poor accuracy at the low end of the loadline. Most server workloads exercising the memory at the low end of their power consumption, and thus the lower portion of the loadline, are of particular importance to memory power management.